Ironicamente
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • ...aquilo que nos enfraquece é aquilo que nos fortalece • Sesshoumaru/Rin


**InuYasha** não me pertence e tals.

Fic_** não betada**_ e totalmente_** despretenciosa**_, mas ainda assim eu espero que seja do agrado de alguém.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ironicamente<strong>

_~ Ironicamente aquilo que nos enfraquece é aquilo que nos fortalece ~_

**.**

**.  
><strong>

Por um instante foi como se tudo nunca tivesse acabado. Ainda estava vívido na sua memória aqueles tempos em que aqueles pés descalços e aqueles sorriso pertenciam a um filhote humano, que talvez fosse insistente demais e insolente demais para saber exatamente onde era o seu lugar e que dificilmente o deixava.

Ainda podia ouvir a voz fina e as risadas dela ecoando como se nenhum mísero segundo tivesse passado, mas ele sabia que a garota daqueles tempos já não tinha mais baixa estatura, nem estava tão sozinha no mundo para querer a companhia de um youkai mal-humorado, tampouco era tão dependente de alguém que a protegesse.

Não que ela pudesse proteger-se completamente estando sozinha. Ainda era uma fêmea e, como tal, não era plenamente capaz de se proteger-se. Um detalhe que era perfeitamente normal.

Rin tinha ainda os mesmos olhos brilhantes e o mesmo riso, o mesmo jeito de se comportar, embora já não tivesse mais os modos desengonçados que muitas vezes uma criança apresenta.

E as diferenças entre passado e presente eram tão visíveis que Sesshoumaru se perguntava se o tempo realmente passava tão rápido assim.

A consciência de que não deveria estar ali o atingiu no momento em que Jaken, longe de querer se intrometer na vida de seu mestre, mas sem conter um pouco da sua irritação por estarem justamente ali, observando _aquela garota_, mexeu-se nervosamente ao seu lado.

Nunca fora segredo que ele não simpatizava com Rin o suficiente para que os dois fossem bons amigos e, além disso, Sesshoumaru não a visitava com um espaço de tempo tão curto decorrido entre uma visita e outra. Ele também não a visitava sem que trouxesse um quimono, tampouco quando sequer era esperado - normalmente havia algum aviso prévio, para não pegá-las, a Rin e a Kaede, de surpresa. Por mais que não fosse o maior fã dos humanos, ainda sabia ser cortês, como um Senhor deve ser.

Sob qualquer ângulo que Jaken olhasse, parecia que aquela ocasião era excessivamente estranha e isso o perturbava.

Sesshoumaru olhou-o como se o repreendesse pelos sinais de impaciência que vez ou outra fazia, como se quisesse que ele se apressasse no que quer que estivesse planejando. Mas eles não demorariam mais que aquilo, Jaken deveria esperar mais um pouco e deveria parar de agir como se seus atos fossem o suficiente para fazerem com que ele fizesse algo a respeito. Contudo o pequeno youkai apenas sabia que eles não ganhariam nada naquele lugar, quando na verdade tinham coisas mais importantes a serem feitas e tinha o leve desejo de que seu mestre tomasse conhecimento disso, embora não sentisse que deveria falar algo de que Sesshoumaru-sama não gostasse.

Jaken procurou disfarçar sua irritação e esperou, pacientemente, que aquilo tivesse um fim. Principalmente por não compreender o que realmente se passava na cabeça de seu mestre quando o assunto era aquela humana. Ele sabia que era melhor que ela nãos os descobrisse ali, ou talvez a chance para sair _(escapar)_ estaria perdida.

Parando para olhá-la, Jaken viu a menina estender mais um lençol na corda que estava pendurada aos fundos da velha casa onde ela e Kaede moravam. Não parecia feliz com o serviço que fazia, mas aceitava com resignação suas obrigações. Eles tinham sorte por ela ainda não tê-los visto, ele pensou. Mas não demorou muito para que essa sorte se esvaísse e ela pusesse os olhos nas figuras que, distantes, observavam.

- Sesshy? - Ele ouviu que ela pronunciara o indesejável apelido de forma baixa, incrédula, mas logo ela tinha um sorriso na face. - Sesshoumaru-sama!

Jaken revirou os olhos e começou a praguejar baixinho, enquanto ela corria na direção deles, sabendo que ele não iria até onde ela estava.

- Estamos aqui a menos de cinco minutos e essa fedelha já nos viu e provavelmente quererá que fiquemos por duas horas, enquanto Sesshouuumaru-sama tem mais com o que se preocupar... - Seguia resmungando baixinho.

Sesshoumaru não gostara de ouvi-lo falar daquele modo e certamente o youkai-sapo entenderia aquilo depois.

Naquele momento, tudo o que Sesshoumaru poderia pensar era na risada maliciosa que ecoara por sua mente durante as últimas horas, enquanto via a garota correr em sua direção, parando em sua frente, ofegante e curvada, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos, esperando que sua respiração se normalizasse.

**X**

_- Quem diria, un?_

_..._

_- Uma humana! O Grande Sesshoumaru-sama com tal fraqueza..._

_..._

_- Pensei que você fosse um daqueles que despreza totalmente os humanos e então... Eis o que temos._

_- Cale-se. _

_- O quê? Acertei seu ponto fraco?_

_- Independente do tempo que demore, eu o encontrarei._

_- Sim, sim. Com certeza me matará. Enquanto eu espero pacientemente, que tal proteger a criança humana, un?_

_- Isso é uma ameaça?_

_E os risos ecoaram ao redor, enquanto o yokai mantinha-se imperturbável._

**X**

- Eu não pensei que você viria aqui tão cedo. - Ela dizia quando as lembranças já não ocupavam sua mente. - Quer dizer, você nunca vem sem um aviso antes então eu... Não o estava esperando... - Começou a falar animada, mas aos poucos a animação foi cedendo lugar a modos mais contidos. Ela sentia-se envergonhada por demonstrar tamanha agitação, enquanto o rosto de Sesshoumaru parecia tão impassível quanto normalmente era.

- Eu estou apenas de passagem. - Ele comentou enquanto analisava o rosto dela.

Ele sabia que as coisas tendiam a dar errado inicialmente para o lado mais frágil. Ele já vira muitos youkais tentarem usar aquela garota como uma forma de atingi-lo. Inúmeras vezes. Essas eram coisas que ele já sabia.

Mas aquilo que ocupava a mente de Sesshoumaru naquele instante e especificamente era a dúvida sobre Rin ser _efetivamente_ sua maior fraqueza e se algum youkai ousaria procurá-la aqui, sabendo que Kaede era apenas uma senhora e que as chances de um ataque bem sucedido não eram poucas.

- Kaede provavelmente não se incomodará por você não ter avisado que vinha... Ela está ficando velha, como ela mesma gosta de falar, mas não se preocupe, ela ainda tem vitalidade de sobra de modo que não se importará... - Rin comentou empolgada. - Então você vai vir? - Convidou feliz por poder oferecer a Seshoumaru um chá com as ervas que ela colhera ainda naquela manhã.

Jaken começou a resmungar algo sobre ser óbvio o fato de que Sesshoumaru era bem-vindo naquele vilarejo, mesmo sendo um youkai. Ademais era um youkai poderoso e respeitável como um grande senhor e que certamente, com uma probabilidade absurda de ser verdade, Kaede iria recebê-lo com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não podemos ficar mais tempo aqui. - Sesshoumaru disse enquanto afastava-se, seguido por Jaken.

- Foi bom ver você, Sesshoumaru-sama! - Rin sorriu, mas não esperou que algo como aquilo lhe fosse dirigido. Não vindo dele.

Ela sabia que ele não costumava sorrir, que não era dado a certas demonstrações de afeto ou de qualquer outro sentimento que não desprezo e ódio, mas ela sabia que ele não era uma má pessoa... Bom, um mau _youkai_, de todo modo.

Rin também sabia que aquela não fora uma visita que poderia ser chamada de "comum" e que Sesshoumaru parecia mais retraído que o normal. Talvez estivesse preocupado com algo, embora ela não pudesse dizer com certeza se esse era realmente o caso. Por mais que ela o tenha acompanhado durante um bom tempo e soubesse identificar certas expressões que ele possuía, não era como se o conhecesse como a palma da sua mão, por exemplo. Ainda havia coisas que ela realmente queria descobrir. E aquele modo como ele se comportara talvez indicasse que algo não ia bem. Ela só esperava que as coisas não ficassem ruins - independente de como seguissem.

Olhando-a sorrir e vendo que ela o analisava com olhos curiosos e brilhantes, até mesmo esperançosos, Sesshoumaru teve certeza de que, ironicamente, por ela ele seria capaz de enfrentar o que fosse. Desafortunado aquele que ousasse tocar-lhe.

_"Assim as coisas são, un?"_

Pois para ver aquele sorriso ele já fizera e faria o que estivesse ao seu alcance. Ela poderia ser sua fraqueza, mas também seria a fonte de sua força.

- Rin. - Chamou-a ainda antes de partir de vez, sem olhar-lhe - Eu voltarei em breve. - Anunciou, sabendo que ela sorria ainda mais ao ouvi-lo.

- Esperarei, Sesshoumaru-sama. - O sorriso de fato aumentara e uma sensação de algo que ela pensou ser felicidade (ou algo bastante similar) aquecera o seu peito. E depois completou timidamente, sem que ele ouvisse. - O tempo que for preciso eu vou esperar...

**X**

* * *

><p><strong>NA.: **Escrever essa fic foi uma coisa realmente feliz. Primeira fic de InuYasha, como não estar feliz? E ainda do único casal de que eu realmente gosto naquele anime... Enfim, foi só uma ideia sem graça que eu tive após ver em tantos lugares (leia-se msn alheio... e acho que tem um frase do Caio Fernando Abreu nesse sentido, dik) a ideia principal da frase que está abaixo do título. E achei que era tão a cara de Sesshoumaru&Rin... Só tenho medo de alguém já ter escrito algo parecido antes. Mas agora que a fic está completa, bom, eu nem acho que vá me preocupar mais.

Talvez essa fic tenha ficado bem fraquinha, com uma boa dose de glicose, mas eu estou assim, nesse clima de coisas doces - depois de uma visita ao IML, ignorem (ou não).

É isso. 8D

(Reviews? 8D)


End file.
